One Wrong Turn On Bourbon/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :KLAUS: A thousand years ago, we three made an eternal vow, always and forever. Well, that vow now includes my daughter. :VINCENT: Hope's gone. :KLAUS: You said there was a way to save her. :VINCENT: If we pull the Hollow out of Hope, then I need a place that's connected to Hope to put it. When this spell is over, you've got to get away from each other and you have to stay away from Hope. :REBEKAH: Nik, you have pushed it too far this time. :VINCENT: If the Mikaelsons come together, it will signal darkness like we've never known. :KLAUS: Yes, it does appear to be escalating. :REBEKAH: It is bloody biblical is what it is. :POPPY: Declan sent these to tide you over until your date tomorrow. :JOSH: Oh, if you don't marry that guy, I will. :KLAUS: Rebekah Mikaelson, the love of all my lives, will you marry me? :ROMAN: You going somewhere? :HOPE: I got suspended. :ROMAN: Hope Marshall got suspended? :FREYA: Hope gave a Crescent pack boy at her school some of her blood so he could... :VINCENT: Become a hybrid? :HENRY: I made a mistake. :GRETA: No one wants any trouble, Hayley. We just want the hybrid. :HENRY: They want to kill me now... :HOPE: Henry, feel better. That's weird. I actually feel better. :HOPE: Because you're sired to me. :FREYA: Where's your mom? :HOPE: I don't know. She said she'd only be gone a few minutes, but then she never came back. Dad? :KLAUS: I was looking for your mother. :HOPE: She's missing. :KLAUS: I'm on my way. The Abattoir thinks about the time she astral projected to Klaus in Russia. :HOPE: Demitte moi, demitte moi. Dad! :KLAUS: Get out! :KLAUS: Sister. The years have been kind to you. :FREYA: Well, you know, just sun block, the love of a good woman and literal witchcraft. You can't stay. Hope's home. :KLAUS: I have no interest in infecting my daughter with this darkness. Once we've found her mother, I'll crawl back to whence I came. Freya, this city reeks of blood like it hasn't since the War of 1812. :FREYA: Yeah, well, you're to blame this time. I know you spoke with Elijah and then hours later, it rained red. :KLAUS: No story that begins with water turning into blood has ever ended in triumph. I need to leave or things are gonna get worse. Tell me about Hayley. :FREYA: Tried every locator spell I know in every language I know and I don't... :HOPE: Dad? TITLE CARD & CREDITS Rousseau's :MARCEL: The Crescent City, she gives and gives, but hell if it doesn't hurt when she takes. We raise a glass to a woman who relished in the joy of New Orleans, and then fell prey to her, as many do. To Poppy, who lived a century and was still taken far too soon. :CROWD: To Poppy. :JOSH: But if I die, no tequila. No, I want wailing, sobbing in the streets, rainbow flags waving at half-mast. :MARCEL: I'm sorry, Josh. I know she was a friend. :GRETA: So, that's it? A toast? A platitude? What about justice? :MARCEL: Excuse me. :GRETA: It was a beautiful speech, your majesty, but Poppy wasn't prey to the city of New Orleans. She was gutted by a jacked-up half-breed who can't control his aggression. :JOSH: Greta, he's 15. :MARCEL: Hayley and the Crescents will handle Henry. :GRETA: The Crescents are building their float and toasting to a prosperous year. They're protecting him. :JOSH: Look, don't worry about her. She's been here for a couple of years now, but overall, she's a pretty upstanding citizen. We're all just a little on edge at the smell of blood. :MARCEL: I don't like her tone. When there's one voice of dissent, there's usually more. What have you heard? :JOSH: Yeah, all right. Uh, a few people are suggesting that you can't be the king of the vampires because... well, because you're not a vampire. Hey, they have a point. I mean, that hybrid bite that could wipe the rest of us out, basically just a hickey to you. :MARCEL: Excuse me a minute. You can't be here. :KLAUS: Crashing a funeral... My favorite way to spend a Friday night. It's good to see you, Marcellus, after all this time. Sorry about Rebekah. :MARCEL: I'm sure you are. It's good to see you, too. Why are you here? :KLAUS: Hayley's missing. It's been days. Don't worry, I'll stick to the shadows, but there's certain leads I can't follow. :MARCEL: What do you need from me? Street :FREYA: Americano with extra remorse. I'm sorry I haven't called you back. A family emergency. :VINCENT: Yeah, well, it's gonna take something a hell of a lot stronger than an apology coffee for a Mikaelson family emergency. :FREYA: Yeah, well, I thought you might say that, so that's more whiskey than it is coffee. Take a big gulp, because you should know Klaus is in town. :VINCENT: You see, I knew that that blood rain had something to do with your siblings. And the weatherman was talking about some "freak meteorological phenomenon," but ain't nobody stupid because I know what blood in my eyes feels like, huh? :FREYA: Hayley's missing, Vincent. Klaus is in town to find her, which he will, and then he's going to leave. And so will Keelin and I. But, hey, in the meantime, why don't you ask the Oracle of Jackson Square what to do next. :VINCENT: I need something serious, Freya. :FREYA: I'm being serious. Look, if something sends a shiver down your spine, ask Ivy. And... after she reads your palm, maybe she'll let you palm her... All right. No crystal ball puns for you. :VINCENT: Freya Mikaelson. I'm gonna miss you when you go. :FREYA: Yeah. The Abattoir :ROMAN: Marshall. :HOPE: Uh... Roman. You're at my house. :ROMAN: Yeah. I-I needed to talk to you, so, uh... Oh. Um, how do you know where I live? :ROMAN: Oh. Well, Saltzman's got parent contacts in his file cabinet. Which is where he keeps his emergency bourbon, so I'm intimately familiar. :HOPE: Oh. :ROMAN: Can I come in? :HOPE: Mm-hmm. :ROMAN: You know I'm a vampire, right? :HOPE: Mm-hmm. :ROMAN: So I, uh... kind of need you to say it out loud. :HOPE: Oh. Right. Yeah. Come in. :ROMAN: Cute jammies. :HOPE: Um, so why do you need to talk to me? :ROMAN: Yeah. Um... Look, people are saying all this stuff about Henry at school. That he died. And that he killed himself. :HOPE: You know, your friends bullied him all the time. He went through hell. :ROMAN: I know. Okay? That's why I'm here. I should pay my respects or something. I let them push him around. Make fun of his poetry, his clothes. And now... I can't sleep. :HOPE: Henry's not dead. He's fine. Look, I have to get dressed, I have somewhere to be. Could you, like, turn? :ROMAN: Oh. Yeah. :HOPE: Yeah. :ROMAN: Where are you going? It's barely even dawn. :HOPE: It's a long story. :ROMAN: Lizzie Saltzman said she saw Henry jump from the turret. A werewolf wouldn't survive that kind of fall. :HOPE: Yeah. Well, Lizzie also said that I exploded an orphanage with my brain when I was eight. You can, uh, look now. :ROMAN: Yeah, I-I heard that one. I also heard you're a long-lost Romanian princess. So... what is your secret, Marshall? :HOPE: Could y... could you maybe wait here? I won't be long. :ROMAN: Yeah. :HOPE: They've got me all wrong, you know. Truth is, I exploded an orphaned Romanian princess with my brain. Brat had it coming, though. Rousseau's :KLAUS: You know, for a gent with a missing paramour, you're awfully chipper. :DECLAN: You might avoid sneaking up on a bloke with a blade in his hand. :KLAUS: Where's Hayley Marshall? :DECLAN: Best guess: roaming about her giant house sorting out inspired new ways to be emotionally unavailable. Who the hell's asking? :KLAUS: My name is Klaus Mikaelson. Doesn't ring a bell. :KLAUS: Does Hayley have any enemies? :DECLAN: Enemies? Nah. She's a single mother, not a supervillain. You're Hope's father, aren't you? You look like her, round the eyes. :KLAUS: If you don't cooperate, Declan, "round the eyes" is where I'm gonna start carving off pieces of you. :DECLAN: Hayley stood me up, okay? It's not exactly rare. I figured, hell, Hope's dad must have done a number on her. Well, since you're obviously a right ray of sunshine, it must have been someone else broke her heart... and Hope's. :KLAUS: Don't say my daughter's name. :DECLAN: Really? Look around. I'm here... birthdays, holidays. We've been teaching her to drive. Where the hell were you? :KLAUS: You are utterly disposable. :HOPE: Seriously, Dad? :KLAUS: Looks like you need to go back to the butcher's immediately. You won't remember meeting me today. :DECLAN: Ah. Mornin', kid. Um... I'll be back. I forgot to stop by the Shank. But saved you a bread pudding in the fridge. Your favorite. :KLAUS: Go home, Hope. :HOPE: You're not even gonna look at me? Mom's missing, Dad. I'm scared. :KLAUS: We're too close. I can hear the whispers: you must, too. :HOPE: Let me help you find her. :KLAUS: If you don't do as I say, I'll have Freya bind you to the compound with a spell. I don't want it to come to that. Go home. The Bayou :MARCEL: Oh, guys, behave. We're not looking for trouble. We're here for answers. :JOSH: Yeah, sorry about the, uh, beeramid, though. :MARCEL: Where's your alpha? :LISINA: We were wondering the same thing. Hayley made a whole bunch of promises before she locked herself up in her castle with her daughter. :MARCEL: Now, I hear she was planning on giving that hybrid some lessons in self-control. Is there any chance that he, uh, didn't like the sound of that? I'm guessing that racing heartbeat in the cabin is his. :LISINA: Doesn't matter. You're not invited in. :MARCEL: Yeah? Well... I will happily smoke him out. The king of the city doesn't require an invitation. :LISINA: The king? Well, feel free to put a tariff on my tea. You're not getting your hands on that boy. Street :IVY: Vincent, what can I do for you? :VINCENT: Well... you can do for me the exact same thing you do for everybody else... Look into the future and reassure me that the sky ain't gonna fall on top of my head. :IVY: I'm sorry, I can't. :VINCENT: I mean, I got money. :IVY: It's not that. You're not asking about a new job or whether you dump a girlfriend. You have greater questions. I don't believe in that. :VINCENT: Now, you are known to be the greatest seer in New Orleans, and you mean to tell me that you don't believe in the future? :IVY: I don't believe in looking further than one ought to. I don't believe that endings are written in advance. That's what you're here for, isn't it? You want to know about the end. :VINCENT: I cannot get through my day without having the feeling that the world might crack open at any moment. Now, if I'm the only person who is feeling that way, then maybe I'm the only person who can do something about it. So what I'm looking for is some kind of guidance. Please. :FREYA: Come on, Klaus. A little good news would go a long way. :KEELIN: Maybe I can help with that. :FREYA: You're early. :KEELIN: I'm early. :FREYA: You're here. :KEELIN: I'm here. :FREYA: You're here. :KEELIN: Oh... Yes, baby. :KEELIN: Hi. :FREYA: Hi. The Bayou :HENRY: I don't feel well. I'm so hungry. You should stay away from me. :LISINA: No. :HENRY: The Crescents won't protect me now that... :LISINA: Now that you're a hybrid? They will, Henry. Hayley's like you. She's been busy with Hope, but she stood up for you. :HENRY: She won't do that again. :LISINA: What do you mean? Henry... what did you do? :HENRY: Just trust me. I have to run. :JOSH: That wouldn't end well. You invited me in last summer. Aiden's brother's birthday, remember? We were friends once, Lisina. :HENRY: Don't let him take me. :JOSH: Look, Henry killed a cool person who didn't deserve to die. He can't just go back to geometry class, and I think you know that. Marcel has two rules. First, he doesn't kill vampires. Henry will be punished, but he'll survive. :LISINA: What's the sentence? Two hundred years in the head garden? No. :MARCEL: Look, my second rule is: nobody hurts kids. I won't ruin his life; he'll just do a few years. :LISINA: Look at him. He's a nice kid. :MARCEL: Not when he's wracked by bloodlust. He needs to dry out, take his punishment. When he gets out, he'll be one of my guys, okay? I don't care if he's half werewolf or half mermaid... I protect my guys. :LISINA: Henry, this is the only way I know how to protect you. I'll be right here waiting for you after. :HENRY: No. Please. :LISINA: Marcel. :HENRY: No. :LISINA: You can come in. The Abattoir :HOPE: Oh. Uh... you weren't in my room... I thought you left. :ROMAN: Still here. :HOPE: You weren't scared someone would catch you sniffing around? :ROMAN: Well, according to my school files, I have a rebellious nature and a callous disregard for authority. So... no. :HOPE: Just ask. Okay? I-I know you want to. :ROMAN: This is like a house of horrors. Viking grimoires. A million weird knives. And did you know you have a dead redhead wrapped in a sheet in your parlor? :HOPE: Yeah. That's my dad's crazy ex. It's a sleeping spell. Just no one really knows what to do with her. :ROMAN: Normal. Hey. Look, I can keep a secret. I got plenty of my own. So, what are you? :HOPE: My name is... Hope Mikaelson. My grandmother practically invented dark magic. My mom is the Crescent alpha. And... my dad is... Niklaus Mikaelson. :ROMAN: So that makes you... :HOPE: The mythical tribrid freak show. Josh's Loft :JOSH: Okay, uh, underage hybrid chained up in my house... to be clear, the optics on this are not awesome. :HENRY: I thought you were gonna bury me alive. :MARCEL: Well, first we got a few questions. Let's call it a fair trial. All right, we heard what you said to Lisina. Why don't you think Hayley Marshall's gonna keep protecting you? Where is she? :HENRY: I don't know. :JOSH: What did you do to her? :HENRY: Nothing. I don't... I don't know where she is. Just please don't ask me any more questions. :MARCEL: I mean, look at him. He's a gnat. I mean, there's no way you took on Hayley Marshall by yourself. :JOSH: Henry. Who are you protecting? :MARCEL: His sire. The Abattoir :ROMAN: So... your blood turns werewolves into... vampire hybrids. :HOPE: And my kiss turns princes into frogs. Maybe. The theory remains untested. :ROMAN: It must have been so lonely, keeping your life a secret all this time. :KLAUS: Hope! :HOPE: You have to go. He will literally wear your spine as a necklace. Leave. :KLAUS: Please tell me it isn't true. What have you done with your mother? St. Louis Cathedral :IVY: Well, it's not the botanical gardens, but I guess it'll do for a reading. This is where you were gonna take me on a first date, isn't it? :VINCENT: I suppose it's kind of pointless to try to hide anything from a mind reader, huh? :IVY: I don't read minds. When I ask the earth a question, I can taste its truth on my tongue. So... Ask your question. :VINCENT: Now, if there's anybody who can cause the collapse of New Orleans the way we know it, it's Klaus Mikaelson, so... go ahead and ask about him. causes the tarot cards to float. All fall except one. :VINCENT: It's the empress. :IVY: Oh, Vincent. This isn't about Klaus at all. It's about his daughter. The Abattoir :KLAUS: Do you have any idea what you've done? :HOPE: I knew it would take something big to bring you home. :KLAUS: So you had your little hybrid friend attack your mother? :HOPE: Henry just did the heavy lifting. And "attack" is a really strong word. Mom's fine. In a really nice coffin, sleeping. I cloaked her in a sleeping spell that I wrote myself. :KLAUS: Oh, well, in that case, I've never been prouder. Where is she? :HOPE: You're just gonna go disappear again if I tell you. :KLAUS: Hope, you are in danger when we're in proximity. I know you feel that. The dark magic inside us manifests itself in ugly ways. We could be putting others in danger, too. The whole city. :HOPE: I don't care! :KLAUS: This is not a debate, Hope! :FREYA: Well, at least Hayley's safe. :KEELIN: I can't believe Hope did this. :FREYA: Oh, no, she's, uh, right on schedule. My teenage temper tantrums involved birds falling out of the sky and entire villages burning. So... family tradition. :KEELIN: I'll keep that in mind if we ever have a daughter. Since you agreed to leave New Orleans with me, I have come up with millions of future possibilities. :FREYA: Mm-hmm. :KEELIN: It's all really mushy and gross. :FREYA: Yeah? :KEELIN: I just didn't realize how much this city suffocated me until I left. :FREYA: Keelin? :KEELIN: Mm-hmm? :FREYA: I have been suffocated, too. It's time we get to breathe. :KLAUS: The little girl I knew would never have dreamed up a scheme like this. :HOPE: Well, sorry to disappoint you. But that little girl hadn't read your memoirs. You compelled Cami O'Connell to write your story. About a guy who used to put his family members in coffins and use them as leverage. :KLAUS: So you've studied my old tricks. Did you learn this one? enter's Hope's mind. She's at St. Anne's. :HOPE: Get out of my head! :KLAUS: You could die, Hope. Just by standing here, I could be destroying you. I'll ask your mother to take it easy on you. Okay? Good-bye, Hope. telekinetically shuts the doors in front of Klaus, preventing his leave. :HOPE: I know some tricks, too. Josh's Loft :JOSH: All right, Henry's in my trunk. Let's go. :MARCEL: Josh... if any other vampires ask about Hayley, this is on Henry, all right? No mention of Hope. :JOSH: Uh... we can brick Henry up, but we are still treating the symptom, not the disease. Because, like it or not, Hope can make more hybrids. She's a problem. :MARCEL: All right, that's not a request, Josh, all right? That's... :JOSH: An order. Right? Look, I get it... you're going through a thing. It's not my business. But New Orleans is. You were gone, I was here. And I went seven years without losing someone. Got pretty damn used to it. I know that it is hard to hear, but Hope is a Mikaelson on the brink, and we have to prepare. the Abattoir :HOPE: You called, you wrote letters, then you stopped... why? :KLAUS: You know why. attempt to leave through another door, but Hope's placed a barrier preventing from leaving. :HOPE: I didn't think I had to knock before entering an astral plane. Sorry I interrupted your murder orgy. :KLAUS: You came to me that night because cards and letters weren't enough. I stopped them for your own good. :HOPE: You don't know what's good for me. You know, you stir up these stories about a crazy original dropping bodies, and people talk at school, and I have to be quiet little Hope Marshall, when I am so mad I want to scream. :KLAUS: Well, welcome to the bloody party! St. Louis Cathedral :IVY: Before Hope Mikaelson was born, the French Quarter witch Sabine Laurent swore: "Nos omnia perditu el eam." The child will destroy us all. :VINCENT: Yeah, well, I knew Sabine Laurent, and she was a charlatan. All right? She also had some hidden agendas. I know Hope Mikaelson, and she's just a child. :IVY: Then the cards will confirm it. :VINCENT: Crée le feu. tarot cards ignite in fire. Only a few remain. :IVY: The sun. This card is a sign of good health and abundance. The card of temperance means peace. The chariot card is for triumph, success. cards that Vincent holds catch fire, startling both himself and Ivy. :VINCENT: What's happening? :IVY: All right, the hangman is for terrible sacrifice. Devil is for bondage and slavery and... No. The tower. :VINCENT: It's calamity. :IVY: Famine, flood, fire. That charlatan was right, Vincent. Hope Mikaelson will be our downfall. The Abattoir :KLAUS: I was protecting you when I left. The horror in your eyes that night when you saw me is... burned into my memory. :HOPE: I was nine. And I saw this scary monster who looked like my dad... who taught me how to mix paint... who called me a princess. I didn't know which version of you was real. And I waited for you to explain it... Or apologize. Or tell me that you loved me. I waited for you for years. But you didn't come. :KLAUS: In my experience, fathers cause pain. Whether by their presence or their absence, there's a certain type of ruin that only a father can... can leave behind. And you... you were such a sweet little girl. Perhaps I was always bound to leave you broken. :HOPE: You-you really think I'm broken? Maybe you're right. Maybe that little girl you miss so much would be better off if she'd never loved you at all. releases the boundary spell. :HOPE: You can go now. :KLAUS: Hope, please... The Garden :HENRY: Is it always like this? The noise? The hunger? :MARCEL: Be quiet. Try to be still for the first few weeks. You'll desiccate faster. It'll be easier that way. Not the best time for a visit, but I'll take what I can get. :HOPE: You busted me. Jerk. I'm so sorry, Henry. I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to do what I say, remember? Okay, so, you're going to be calm now. When you get out, I'll be here, and we'll be friends. If you get scared, you'll feel peace if you just close your eyes and sing. St. Louis Cathedral :IVY: Vincent, I'm sorry. I know you came to me for reassurance. I should have never agreed to this. :VINCENT: We got water turning to blood, we got snakes fleeing the river. Let me tell you, all of this is just from passing interaction between the Mikaelson siblings. I've heard a hundred different versions of this story. :IVY: All these stories end in tragedy. New Orleans will be taken to her knees. :VINCENT: No, no, no. Now, Hope Mikaelson may be strong enough to destroy this city, but she might also... snaps his fingers, setting the three tarot cards on fire. :VINCENT: She might be strong enough to be that spark that ignites a revolution. I mean, she's just got to change her course. The Abattoir :MARCEL: That was really nice, what you did for Henry. :HOPE: Great. I'll give myself a point. :MARCEL: What? :HOPE: It's this weird thing I did when I was little. I-I get a point if I do something nice, follow rules. If I, uh, have a bad thought, or... lose my temper, then I lose a point. :MARCEL: Oh, honey, you can't put that kind of pressure on yourself. :HOPE: My family sacrificed everything to save me. I'm supposed to be worth it. I mean, I'm supposed to be better, right? My dad thinks... that I'm broken. Um... I don't think that, um... I don't think that he loves me anymore. :MARCEL: Hey. He may not have the words to tell you, but no matter what, your dad will love the very worst of you until the oceans are dust. You are worth every sacrifice. And... you are good. Period. Show me anybody who says otherwise, I'll eat 'em. :HOPE: Oh, uh, I'm-I'm okay. You-you don't... :MARACE: No, this hug isn't for you. It's for me. I kind of needed it. St. Anne's Church :KLAUS: I may need your help waking her. Hope was boasting about a cloaking spell, a sleeping spell. Hayley? :FREYA: Oh, my God. The Abattoir :KLAUS: Hope, we went to the church to get your mother. She wasn't there. :HOPE: What? No. I protected her. I wrote the perfect cloaking spell, I kept her safe. I... I don't understand. The-the coffin was just empty? :KLAUS: The coffin was destroyed. Whatever happened to your mother didn't happen without a fight. Look, I know it wasn't your intention for someone to get hurt. I know you did this because I left you with no choice. Sweetheart, look at me. This... this is my fault. I'm gonna fix it. I've already spoken to Alaric. You'll go back to Mystic Falls tonight. I need to know you're safe. begins coughing, as if she's choking on something. :KLAUS: What is it? Hope? coughs up a snake. :HOPE: Go, go. You have to get out! You have to get out. :KLAUS: I'll find your mother. And I swear I'll return her to you. I love you. St. Anne's Church :FREYA: Ostende det siste. Ostende det siste. Os... I can't feel any magic here. I just feel Hayley's... fear. I need you to leave. :KEELIN: I'll get the werewolves. We'll organize a search party. :FREYA: No, Keelin. I need you to leave New Orleans. I need you to go on your trip. See the world. Save people. Breathe. :KEELIN: Stop. Okay, we're not doing this again. Okay? I can't let you stay here, Freya. It is not an option. :FREYA: I can't be the reason your whole life is on hold. And I can't be of any use to my family... To Hope... with that burden. :KEELIN: Look, I love you, Freya. I have loved you through everything. Let me be here for you. :FREYA: I can't, Keelin. I can't. I can't love you and my family at the same time. I don't want you to stay. Rousseau's and The Garden :JOSH: You did the right thing. Henry will be okay, I promise. :MARCEL: Daywalkers, nightwalkers, witches and wolves. I invited you here tonight from all the corners of this city to celebrate. Tonight, justice was served. the Garden. :HENRY: (singing) Do you know what it means, To miss New Orleans, And miss it each night and day... :MARCEL: The hybrid Henry will suffer his punishment, and when he emerges, New Orleans will open her arms to him again. Henry is a symbol of the peace that we enjoy when we serve New Orleans first, and ourselves second. So dance, drink, romance this city as she deserves. Tomorrow... we do it again. Street :HOPE: Hey, thanks for the ride back to school. :ROMAN: Oh. Sure. Hey... is everything okay, Marshall? :HOPE: My name's not Marshall. :ROMAN: Right. Hope. women screams. :MAN: Someone get some help. :MAN: Somebody help him! :MAN: Someone call 911. :HOPE: Oh, my God. been attacked and removed from the Garden. His heart has been removed and huI was protecng for all to see. Death to the hybrid, made public for the witches, werewolves, and vampires to see. :HOPE: Henry. :LISINA: No. No. See More Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Episode Transcripts